Quasi goes to the Movies
by Dovahcreed518
Summary: The future is not set in stone, there are ways to change it for the better. When the Gypsies of Paris, the Holy man of the church, the Captain of the king's guard, the Minister of Justice, and a Hero with a kind heart are brought together to view the future, anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the version I will be using is owned by Disney. I am only responsible for the reactions the characters all have to what they watch. This will be the first 'Watching the movie' fic I have done/seen for the Hunchback. I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know what I can change/add to make it better._

"The bells" –Talking (outside the movie)

'Of Notre Dame' –Thoughts (outside the movie)

**"****Topsy-Turvy" –Talking (inside Movie)**

**"****_The Feast of Fools" –Singing (inside Movie)_**

Prologue: The Flash

It was a beautiful day in Paris, just like every other day. The people milled around, going about their day as they usually did. In the city square, a group of gypsies were putting on a show. Putting on a puppet show for the younger children was Clopin, the man of a thousand talents. He could sing, he could dance, and he was a jack of all trades.

Across from him, entertaining an older audience, was the beautiful Esmerelda, looking around twenty years old. Her long, wavy black hair twirled around her as she spun. Her starling emerald eyes and ruby red lips drew men and women to stare at her beauty. She wore a golden hoop earring on her left ear, a golden bangle upon her left wrist and matching bracelet and anklet on her right hand and foot.

Her shirt was white with puffy elbow-length sleeves, collar, a teal bodice with gold vertical stripes, a lavender skirt and purple sarong with both a gold border and about four round tassels, a white petticoat, pink ribbon to tie her hair back, a clear lavender shawl with gold stars all over it, and no shoes.

She danced to the music along with her pet goat, Djali, as they earned money to live on. Once the music stopped though, Esmeralda, Djali, and Clopin were all engulfed in a bright white light, before disappearing.

**XXX**

In a tent far from Paris, Captain Phoebus stood reading over a letter. He was a tall man, sun-blond hair and a blond beard. His armor was golden with softer blue cloth placed under it. As he re-read the letter he sighed to himself.

"Frollo. Does he not realize how important this war is? The king would not approve of having any resources taken," he grumbled to himself. The letter he had received was from the Minister of justice, Judge Claude Frollo. According to the minister, Phoebus was required to return to Paris within a month.

Before he could do anything else, the same light that surrounded the gypsies surrounded him as well. And like those before him, he was soon gone.

**XXX**

Within the Palace of justice, Claude Frollo was planning. He had mapped out the entire city and was trying to think of a way to find the Court of Miracles, home of the Gypsies. Frollo was a man obsessed, obsessed with justice, order, and making sure _his city_ was perfect.

Just as he had placed a pin in the map, he was spirited away by a white light. Over within the bell tower of Notre Dame and down in the church, another four flashes occurred.

**XXX**

Within a large room, cloaked in darkness all around, nine small flashes and one large flash lit the entire room up for a few seconds. Once the flashes ended, there were exclamations of alarm from almost everyone within, with the exception of four who hid high above in the darkness of the rafters.

In the room were Clopin, Esmerelda, Djali, Phoebus, Frollo, the Archdeacon, and almost every Gypsy in Paris. Everyone looked around in confusion, questioning where they were and how they came to be here.

Phoebus stepped forward, drawing his sword as he did. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" he yelled out, searching for the entity that had stolen them all away.

"Calm yourself Captain, I'm sure that whatever brought us here has a good reason," chided Frollo, remaining as calm as possible. Inside though, he was enraged. 'Who dares to kidnap a man of God?! I will have them sent to hell's fire!'

Before anyone could say anything else, a voice rung out, "how kind of you Judge Frollo, so different than how you usually are." They all turned quickly to see a man step from the shadows.

He stood 5'9, covered by a white cloak with a hood pulled over his head to hide his eyes. He was of a sturdy build, wearing brown Leather armor under the cloak, when he spoke his voice resonated with pure power. Even his whispering, which is how he first spoke, was loud enough to be heard by all.

The Archdeacon, seeking a peaceful solution, stepped forward and asked kindly, "my good sir, May I ask why you have brought us here?"

The man smiled and said, "such a kind soul, truly you are a just and fair man." As the Archdeacon smiled in thanks, the man stood tall and spoke, "as to why you are here. It is to stop the destruction of Paris."

Everyone gasped, then began panicking as they asked what the man meant. Their questions drowned out all other noise, creating a jumble of confused words.

The man waited before speaking in a firm voice, "calm yourselves my friends, for you are all here to watch and learn." He snapped his fingers and hundreds of lights flashed on. With the lights now available, the people could see a stage of some sort up front and hundreds of seats before it.

"Sit, and I shall explain." He glanced up towards the high rafters. 'Get comfortable Quasimodo, I shall call you down soon' he sent this message to the mind of the ones hidden in the rafters, surprising them to no end.

Flashing onto the stage, the man began his explanation. "I shall start with my name. I am Dovahcreed518, head of the Assassins guild in the region of Skyrim. I have brought you all here to watch a movie, it is like a play but the actors cannot see you." They all appeared amazed at what he described, once they calmed down he said, "Now, we shall watch the events of your future. Precisely beginning in one month."

He flashed away as the lights dimmed again, and soon a screen dropped down on the stage. Soon, light appeared on the screen and the movie began.

**END PROLOGUE **


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the version I will be using is owned by Disney. I am only responsible for the reactions the characters all have to what they watch. This will be the first 'Watching the movie' fic I have done/seen for the Hunchback. I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know what I can change/add to make it better. (Thank you to gamelover41592, who was the only one to point out that I had posted the wrong chapter. YOU THE GREATEST!)_

"The bells" –Talking (outside the movie)

'Of Notre Dame' –Thoughts (outside the movie)

"**Topsy-Turvy" –Talking (inside Movie)**

**(Everybody's acting crazy) –Non-Character actions (scene change, camera zoom, etc.)**

"_**The Feast of Fools" –Singing (inside Movie)**_

Chapter 1: The Bell Ringer

**(As the Walt Disney Pictures logo fades off the screen, the chorus heard in the background mixes with the bells of Notre Dame Cathedral ringing. A long zoom in through the city until we reach Clopin singing to a group of children watching his puppets)**

**Clopin: **_**"Morning in Paris, the city awakes to the bells of Notre Dame"**_

The people observing the movie jump in surprise at hearing Clopin's voice booming. His friends in the Gypsies looked at him in question, to which he just shrugs.

"Ah, on s'en fout? (1) it must be the movie, as the man says," he then holds a finger up to his mouth and says, "Now shush, I want to watch."

**Clopin: **_**"The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes to the bells of Notre Dame. To the big bells as loud as the thunder,"**_

A large bell booms through the room, sounding like an oncoming storm. Everyone but the hidden Quasimodo jump at the sound.

Esmerelda smiles, "They really are quite beautiful." The Gypsies, Phoebus, and the Archdeacon all smile and nod. Frollo just sits in silence, not caring one bit for the 'pathetic skills of the half-formed' as he thought of Quasimodo.

**Clopin: "**_**To the little bells soft as psalm, and some say the soul of the city's in the bells. The bells of Notre Dame."**_

**Clopin on screen sighs and holds a hand up to his ear as he listens to the bells**

**Clopin: "Listen, they're beautiful, no? So many colors of sounds, so many changing moods."**

**He glances at the children and smirks**

**Clopin: "Because, you know, they don't ring all by themselves."**

Quasimodo and Frollo's eyes widened at that, but for two different reasons.

'He…he knows about me? H…how?' he questioned in his mind.

Frollo frowned as he thought, 'how can that spawn of scum know about my monster? How many others know?'

**A small puppet version of Clopin pops out next to the original**

**Puppet: "They don't?!"**

**Clopin smacks the puppet upside the back of its head**

**Clopin: "No, you silly boy."**

**He then points up towards the cathedral towers**

**Clopin: "Up there, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer."**

**He looks at the children with a questioning look**

**Clopin: "Who is this Creature?"**

**Puppet: "Who?"**

**Clopin: "What is it?"**

**Puppet: "What?"**

**Clopin: "How did he come to be there?"**

**Puppet: "How?"**

**Clopin: "Hush!"**

**Clopin bonks the puppet on top of the head, causing the children to laugh at his silliness.**

Clopin chuckles and says, "Yes, the laughter of children. Musique à mes oreilles. (2)"

Esmerelda smiles, "Oh? And what about the non-married mothers that you flirt with on occasion? What are they?"

He smirks and says, "Art for the eyes, of course." Earning chuckles from most of the people in the room.

Before the movie can start again, DC518 speaks to Quasimodo through his mind, 'the next sentence will seem hurtful my friend, but you must not fall to despair. You will see that not everything you were told is true.'

Quasimodo thought for a second, accepting the more powerful beings advice

**Clopin: "And Clopin will tell you. It is a tale, a tale of a man and a monster!"**

**(A wipe to a dark night. A band of gypsies quietly proceeding down the Seine, hoping to avoid detection. A baby in the woman's arms begins to cry.)**

**Clopin: **_**"Dark was the night when our tale was begun, on the docks near Notre Dame."**_

**Gypsy 1: "Shut it up, will you!"**

**Gypsy 2: "We'll be spotted!"**

**Gypsy Mother: "Hush, little one!"**

Clopin jumped up quickly once he heard the Gypsy woman's voice. "Non, no it cannot be," he mumbled to himself. Once the woman's face appeared on screen he cried out, "Mon Dieu! Maria! (3)"

Esmerelda looked at him in confusion, "Maria? Whose Maria?" a few of the other Gypsies looked like they understood and sent a few pitying looks to Clopin.

He sighed and said, "She…she was the dancing girl before you, and also….my sister" Esmerelda's eyes widened in shock, having never heard of a sister before.

Frollo was surprised as well, 'I never did think the monster had more family.' He settled down as he thought, 'Luckily, he's not here to see this.'

**Clopin: "**_**Four frightened gypsies slid silently under the docks near Notre Dame"**_

**Boatman: "Four gliders for safe passage into Paris."**

**Before they could pay the man, an arrow hit and stuck into his paddle. Making them all turn in fright.**

**Clopin: "**_**But a trap had been set for the gypsies, and they gazed up in fear and alarm,"**_

Clopin grabbed the arms of his chair in fear, having never known what happened to his sister or his little nephew. He hadn't even seen his nephew before.

**Clopin: **_**"At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells,"**_

**Gypsy: "Judge Claude Frollo!"**

**On screen, Frollo appeared with a legion of guards while riding a giant black horse. He gazed at the Gypsies dispassionately, not really caring for them.**

Clopin glared at the back of Frollo's head, hoping that the Minister would give him a reason to kill him

**Clopin: **_**"The bells of Notre Dame. Judge Claude Frollo longed to purge the world of vice and sin, and he saw corruption everywhere EXCEPT within."**_

**Frollo: "Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice"**

Clopin had to be restrained as he tried to attack Frollo. "MY SISTER WAS NOT VERMIN YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Frollo just ignored him and kept watching the movie as Clopin was forced back down into his seat

Phoebus was conflicted. On one hand it was his job to follow Frollo's orders, but the man appeared to be inhuman to anyone he saw as below him. 'If the man does anything besides arresting them…I won't be responsible for what happens to him,' he decided finally.

**Guard: (to mother) "You there! What are you hiding!?"**

**Frollo watched as the Guard tried to tug the blankets she had close to her chest away**

**Frollo: "Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her.**

Clopin glared harder at Frollo, "My sister has never stolen a thing in her life salaud." (4)

**Clopin's face appeared in a flash of lighting, his eyes wide as he talked**

**Clopin: "SHE RAN!"**

**(As the gypsy mother tries to escape with her baby, Judge Frollo gives chase on horseback. She reaches the doors of Notre Dame and pounds on them.)**

**Gypsy Mother: Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!**

Clopin sighed, "Thank goodness. Nothing bad should happen now." He glared at Frollo, "Only the truly despicable harm those claiming sanctuary."

He was so busy glaring at Frollo that he missed the Archdeacon's solemn face, but Esmerelda and Phoebus did not.

**(Frollo finally catches up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the still covered bundle from her arms, and kicks her, sending her crashing to the cement steps, where she is knocked unconscious but bleeding heavily. The baby begins to cry.)**

The room was silent, except for the sobs of Clopin as he cried for his sister. Phoebus stood up suddenly, bringing all attention to himself as he walked towards Frollo.

A calm Frollo stood to greet him, "Captain, I-"he was cut off when Phoebus punched Frollo in the face, sending him stumbling back. Phoebus ignored the surprised looks he was getting as he glared at Frollo.

"Once we leave this place," he said quietly, but calmly, "The king will hear of how you are running the city." He then calmly walked back to his seat, nodding to a grateful looking Clopin as he sat down.

Quasimodo ignored all of this, he was more focused on the mother and child on screen. 'Why…why does she seem familiar? Why do I feel like I know her?'

**Frollo: "A baby?"**

**(Frollo uncovers the baby's head, seeing the deformed infant.)**

**Frollo: "A monster!"**

**(He looks around, searching for a way to dispose of the creature. He sees a well, and rides over to it. He is about to drop the baby down the well when a voice (a lightning flash between Clopin and the Archdeacon) shouts out.)**

**Archdeacon: "Stop!"**

**Clopin: "Cried the archdeacon"**

**Frollo: "This is an unholy demon. I'm sending it back to hell, where it belongs!"**

**Archdeacon: **_**"See there the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame."**_

**Frollo: "I am guiltless—she ran, I pursued."**

By now everyone, from the people in the audience to the three hidden Gargoyles up above, were glaring at the emotionless Frollo. Quasimodo was shocked, having figured out that he was the baby.

'He lied to me. He said… that she gave me up, but he killed her' he thought in both sadness and rage, only holding back from questioning him because of his fear of being shunned.

**Archdeacon: **_**"Now you would add this child's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame."**_

**Frollo: "My conscience is clear!"**

**Archdeacon: **_**"You can lie to yourself and your minions. You can claim that you haven't a qualm,"**_

**He pointed at Frollo as he sung the next part.**

**Archdeacon: **_**"But you never can run from, nor hide what you've done from the eyes! The very eyes of Notre Dame!"**_

**(Constant switching between Frollo's horror stricken face and the cold, hard stares of the cathedral's statues. Each statue seems to be judging him unworthy for what he has done)**

**Clopin: **_**"And for one time in his life of power and control, Frollo felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul"**_

**Frollo: "What must I do?"**

**Archdeacon: "Care for the child, raise it as your own."**

The Archdeacon sighed heavily as he said, "Never, in all my years, have I felt sorrier for something I've done" he looked towards Clopin. "Had I known what would have become of the boy, or that he had family, I never would have allowed him," he glared at Frollo, "To raise the child."

Clopin was anxious now, "What happened? What did he do to my nephew?"

The Archdeacon sighed again, "I believe, if we keep watching, we can see first-hand how he teaches the boy." He was silent after that, causing them all to think deeply and to worry about the poor boy

**Frollo: "What? I'm to be saddled with this misshapen—"**

**(He pauses as a thought creeps across his face.)**

**Frollo: "Very well. Let him live with you, in your church."**

**Archdeacon: "Live here? But where?"**

**Frollo: "Anywhere. **_**Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see."**_

**(He looks up and spots the bell tower of the church.)**

**Frollo: "The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows—our Lord works in mysterious ways. **_**Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be, of use to me."**_

Everyone was surprised, Clopin most of all. He cried out, "Mon Dieu…I was so close to him. I never knew." He sat down dejectedly, upset about not seeing his nephew.

Quasimodo looked at him in sadness, "Uncle," he whispered, "I want so much to see you…but. I'm too scared of how you'll react to me."

**Clopin: "And Frollo gave the child a cruel name. A name that means half-formed…Quasimodo!"**

**(Soon, a puppet of Frollo carrying the child is shown, followed by years of progression in the child's life)**

**Clopin: **_**"Now here is a riddle to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame. Who is the monster and who is the man?"**_

**(The back of a shadowed figure is shown, a noticeable hump on his back. He reaches up and begins to ring the bells)**

**Clopin: **_**"Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, BELLS OF NOTRE DAME!"**_

_**END Chapter 1**_

on s'en fout = who cares

Musique à mes oreilles = music to my ears

I wanted to give her a name, and a connection to the Gypsies already in Paris. It gives her a reason for trying to get into the city

Salaud = Bastard


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunchback of Notre Dame, the version I will be using is owned by Disney. I am only responsible for the reactions the characters all have to what they watch. This will be the first 'Watching the movie' fic I have done/seen for the Hunchback. I hope you enjoy it and please review so I know what I can change/add to make it better._

"The bells" –Talking (outside the movie)

'Of Notre Dame' –Thoughts (outside the movie)

"**Topsy-Turvy" –Talking (inside Movie)**

**(Everybody's acting crazy) –Non-Character actions (scene change, camera zoom, etc.)**

"_**The Feast of Fools**_**" –Singing (inside Movie)**

Chapter 2: The Guardians of the Deformed

**(We fly down to an exterior with the frozen forms of Victor and Hugo, with a bird's nest in his mouth, on the balcony. As Quasimodo comes out, the bird awakens.)**

The people gasped at his appearance. Besides the Archdeacon and Frollo, this was the first view they ever had of Quasimodo. They looked at he wore a green tunic over his misshapen torso, which was higher on his right than the left.

He had loose, brown pants and black shoes. His face had a large lump on his left eye, making it appear slightly closed. His nose was also slightly raised, appearing large and piggish.

Clopin looked upon his nephew and nodded, declaring, "He's not that bad looking, I don't see why he would be considered a monster."

They all looked a little longer and a few nodded. Phoebus shrugged, "I've seen uglier men in the war. Personally, just looks like he fought and came out a winner."

Up above them, Quasimodo was amazed. "They…they aren't bothered?" he asked himself quietly.

"Of course not Quasi," said an old female voice. Looking behind him, he saw the animated Gargoyles he called friends, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne.

Hugo laughed both loudly and quietly, somehow. "I told ya! Who wouldn't love a guy like you my main man!"

Victor was quiet as he thought, "correct me if I'm wrong, but…if they watch our lives any further, I believe they will discover that we three have a certain consciousness."

Hugo looked at him blankly, "can you say that again…in a language I know?" Laverne just hit him upside the head and pointed towards the screen.

**Quasimodo: "Good morning!"**

**(The bird squeaks its approval.)**

**Quasimodo: "will today be the day? Are you ready to fly?"**

**(The bird squeaks its disapproval.)**

**Quasimodo: "you sure? Good day to try. Why, if I picked a day to fly, oh, this would be it!"**

**(Down below the balcony, people were setting up tents and booths.)**

**Quasimodo: "the festival of fools! It will be fun—the jugglers, and music, and dancing…"**

**(The bird, who had been resting in Quasi's hand, has begun to flap its wings. Quasi slowly removes his hands until the bird is hovering in place. He chuckles and shows his hands to the bird, who finally realizes that it is flying. It squeaks in approval, then a question as a flock of birds fly by.)**

Everyone, but Frollo, smiled at the gentleness Quasi showed the baby bird. Clopin smiled the widest, stating, "He has his mother's kindness, a most excellent trait to have."

**Quasimodo: "go on! Nobody wants to be cooped up here forever!"**

**(The bird flies off to join the flock. As soon as it's gone. Hugo, and later Victor, come to life. Hugo spits out the nest.)**

**Hugo: Oh, man! I thought he'd never leave! I'll be spittin' feathers for a week!"**

The room went quiet as they all gaped in shock. Clopin's eyes were bugged out as he asked in a quiet voice, "did…did the gargoyle just…talk?"

Phoebus slowly shook his head, saying, "N—no, it can't be…"

**Victor: "Well that's what you get for sleeping with your mouth open."**

No one could deny it this time… the gargoyles were talking.

The Archdeacon thought for a second before talking, "Well, seeing as they are a part of Notre Dame, we know that they aren't evil or malicious." His words caused many to calm down, thought they were still panicking slightly inside.

**Hugo: (Sarcastic chuckle) "Heh, heh, heh…go scare a nun!"**

The Archdeacon mumbled, "So she wasn't sick. I'll be sure to get her an apology present once we return home."

**Hugo: "Hey Quasi! What's goin' on out there? A fight? A flogging?"**

**Victor: "a festival!"**

**Hugo: "you mean the Feast of Fools!?"**

**Quasimodo: "uh huh!"**

**Hugo: "all right, all right! Pour the wine and cut the cheese!"**

**(Hugo makes farting noises in his armpit.)**

A few people chuckle at the short gargoyles' antics. Clopin laughed, "Oh, I am beginning to like these statues. They seem like the perfect comedy duo."

Up above them, said Gargoyles responded in their own ways. Hugo pumped his fist in the air, while Victor did a small bow in amusement.

**Victor: "it is a treat to watch the colorful pageantry of the simple peasentfolk."**

**Hugo: "Boy, nothin' like balcony seats for watching the ol' F.O.F."**

**Quasimodo" (dejected) "Yeah, watching."**

**(Quasi turns and leaves, obviously sad.)**

Clopin frowns, "that's right, being raised by Frollo he must not be able to leave the tower too often." Everyone except Frollo frowned at this.

**Hugo: "hey, look—a mime."**

**(Hugo hocks up a phlegm in his throat, and is about to spit, when Victor covers his mouth. Hugo is forced to swallow his prize. They proceed inside to Quasimodo. Laverne catches up to them.)**

Clopin snaps his fingers, "we always wondered who did that every year." Everyone laughed at the short gargoyles antics.

**Hugo: "hey, hey, what gives?"**

**Victor: "aren't you going to watch the festival with us?"**

**(Quasi just shook his head and walked away.)**

**Hugo: "I don't get it."**

**Victor: "perhaps he's sick!"**

**Laverne: "impossible. If 20 years of listening to you two hasn't made him sick by now, nothing will."**

Once the third gargoyles was introduced, several reactions occurred. Clopin laughed, "ANOTHER ONE! Oh magnifique!"

Esmerelda smirked, "seems she keeps them all in line, I like her already."

Frollo just frowned as he thought, 'so the monster consorts with devils, I'll have to smash them once we return.'

**Victor: "but watching the festival of fools has always been the highlight of the year for Quasimodo."**

**Laverne: "what good is watching the party if you never get to go hear it? (Birds have begun to roost on Laverne. She waves them away.) Get away from me, go on, you bunch of buzzards! He's not made of stone, like us."**

**(Laverne goes to Quasi, who is at his table with a model of the city and small toys painted like townspeople)**

Everyone was amazed at the craftsmanship shown in the city and the dolls. Clopin gave a small applause, "my nephew has an amazing talent. I will have to ask him to make one of me some time."

Up above, Quasimodo smiled slightly. He had decided to come down after this scene was over, finally meet his uncle face-to-face.

**Laverne: "Quasi, What's wrong? You wanna tell ol' Laverne all about it?"**

**Quasimodo: "I…I just don't feel like watching the festival, that's all."**

**Laverne: "well, did you ever think about going there instead?"**

Frollo frowned, not liking where this was going. 'Those abominations had better not be trying to get him to leave the tower.'

**Victor: "Sure!"**

**Quasimodo: "I'd never fit in down there. I'm not…normal."**

**Laverne: "oh, Quasi, Quasi, Quasi."**

**(She pauses as the birds returned to perch on her again.)**

**Laverne: (to the birds:) "Do you mind? I would like to have a moment with the boy, if it's alright with you!"**

Esmerelda chuckled lightly, "being a statue has some draw back apparently."

Clopin let out a bark of laughter as he replied, "oh? Which part? The birds pooping on you when you stand still, or them constantly trying to stand on you?" everyone chuckled at this. (Except Frollo, but he never laughs so it's irrelevant)

**Hugo: (to Quasi:) "Hey, quit beating around the bell tower. Whadda we gotta do? Paint you a fresco?"**

**Victor: "as your friends and guardians, we insist you attend the festival."**

**Quasimodo: "Me?!"**

**(Enter Hugo, with a figurine of a Pope from Quasi's tabletop scene.)**

**Hugo: "no, the Pope, of course you!"**

Clopin chuckles and speaks to himself, "I like that one, I'll have to try and talk to him."

**(Hugo shoves the Pope figurine into Quasi's mouth.)**

**Victor: "it would be a veritable pope-pourri of educational experience."**

**(Hugo pulls the figurine out of Quasi's mouth.)**

**Hugo: "Wine, Women, and song!"**

**Victor: "you can learn to identify various regional cheeses!"**

**Hugo: "bobbing for snails!"**

**Victor: "and the indigenous folk music."**

**Hugo: "playing, dunk the monk!"**

**(Hugo, after saying 'Dunk the Monk,' slammed a bucket of water onto Victor's head.)**

Clopin laughs loudly, "oh! When this is over I plan to discuss ideas for the festival

**Laverne: "Quasi, take it from an old spectator. Life's not a spectator sport. If watchin's all you're gonna do, you're gonna watch your life go by without you."**

**Hugo: "yeah, you're human, with the flesh, and the hair, and the navel lint. We're just part of the architecture, right Victor?"**

**(Victor hops on screen, bucket still on his head. Pulling it off as he speaks, he then slams it onto Hugo's head)**

**Victor: "Yet, if you chip us, will we not flake? If you moisten us, do we not grow mold?"**

The gypsies all laughed at the antics of the gargoyles and cheered their approval in joining the festival. Phoebus nodded along, also agreeing that he should try and go.

**Laverne: "Quasi, just grab a fresh tunic and a clean pair of hose and-"**

**Quasimodo: "Thanks for the encouragement, but you're all forgetting one thing."**

**Gargoyles: "What?"**

**Quasimodo: "My master, Frollo."**

**Gargoyles: (Dejectedly) "oh, yeah, right"**

**Victor: "well, when he says you're forbidden from ever leaving the bell tower, does he mean "ever ever"?"**

Clopin growls and glares at Frollo, who shows no emotion. "Have you EVER let him out of that tower?"

Frollo's monotone reply almost sent Clopin into a rampage, "Why would a monster need to leave its cage?"

**Quasimodo: "Never ever! And he hates the Feast of Fools! He'd be furious if I asked to go."**

**Hugo: (slyly) "Who says you gotta ask?"**

Clopin smirked, thinking, 'yes, listen to the gargoyle nephew. Be free!'

Frollo, on the other hand, frowned and thought, 'the abomination had BETTER stay inside'

**Quasimodo: (frightened) "Oh, no."**

**Laverne: (imploringly) "it's just one afternoon…"**

**Quasimodo: (Scared) "I couldn't-"**

**Hugo: (Continuing as if not interrupted) "…and ya sneak back in."**

**Laverne: "he'll never know you were gone."**

**Quasimodo: "I mean, if I got caught-"**

**Victor: (speaking in a kind tone) "better to ask forgiveness then to ask permission."**

**Quasimodo: (still scared, but slowly coming around) "He might see me."**

**Hugo: "you could wear a disguise. Just this once. What Frollo doesn't know can't hurt you!"**

**Victor: (cheerfully) "Ignorance is bliss."**

**Hugo: (aside to the audience; sarcastically) "Look who's talking…"**

This caused another round of chuckles to enter the room, including four echoed laughs from above them. Thinking nothing of it, everyone below just ignored it.

**Laverne: "Nobody wants to stay cooped up here forever."**

Quasi looked to Laverne with a small smile. "Using my own words against me?" he whispered

Laverne just smirked and continued watching.

**(Quasi thinks for a moment, then a smile creeps across his face.)**

**Quasimodo: (happy) "you're right! I'll go! (The gargoyles cheer.) I'll get cleaned up. (Another cheer.) I'll stroll down those stairs. (Another cheer; enthusiastic, aren't they?) I'll march through those door and-"**

Clopin cheered, "YES! Go my boy! You deserve some happiness!"

**(Quasi and the 'goyles have been advancing on the door leading downstairs. As Quasi nears it, Frollo appears in the doorway suddenly, cutting Quasi short and returning the 'goyles to stone.)**

**Frollo: "Good morning, Quasimodo."**

**Quasimodo: "Ah-um, good…morning, master."**

Clopin started cursing Frollo, making a few of those present blush and a few more to start writing down the words they were learning.

**Frollo: "Dear boy, whomever are you talking to?"**

**Quasimodo: "My…friends."**

**Frollo: "I see. (He taps Hugo on the head.) And what are your friends made of, Quasimodo?"**

**Quasimodo: "Stone."**

**Frollo: "and can stone, talk?"**

**Quasimodo: (sadly) "No, it can't."**

Esmerelda smirked, "actually, it seems some stone _does _talk"

The gypsies laughed at the disturbed look on Frollo's face"

**Frollo: "that's right. You're a smart lad. Now…lunch."**

**(Upon hearing the word, Quasi goes off and retrieves a table setting—a silver chalice and plate for Frollo and a broken wooden cup and plate for himself)**

**Frollo: "shall we review your alphabet today?"**

**Quasimodo: "yes, master. I would like that very much."**

Clopin, finally calmed a little, thought to himself, 'well, at least he is teaching the boy"

**Frollo: "Very well. A?"**

**Quasimodo: "Abomination."**

Clopin had a deadpan look on his face, 'never mind.'

**Frollo: "B?"**

**Quasimodo: "Blasphemy."**

**Frollo: "C?"**

**Quasimodo: "C-c-c-contrition."**

**Frollo: "D?"**

**Quasimodo: "Damnation."**

**Frollo: "E?"**

**Quasimodo: "Eternal Damnation!"**

Everyone stared at a calm Frollo, all of them thinking the same thing. 'It's like he's teaching the poor boy to become another him.'

**Frollo: "Good. F?"**

**Quasimodo: "Festival."**

**(Frollo spits out his drink at the incorrect response.)**

**Frollo: "Excuse me?"**

**Quasimodo: "F-forgiveness!"**

**Frollo: "You. Said. Festival!"**

**Quasimodo: "No!"**

**Frollo: "You were thinking about going to the festival."**

**Quasimodo: (pleading) "It's just…you go every year."**

**Frollo: "I am a public official, I **_**must **_**go! But I don't enjoy a moment of it. Thieves and hustlers and the dregs of humankind, all mixed together in a shallow, drunken stupor."**

**Quasimodo: (sadly) "I didn't mean to upset you, master."**

**Frollo: (sighing) "Quasimodo, can't you understand? (He placed his hands on the boy's shoulders) when your heartless mother abandoned you as a child,**

Clopin had to be restrained once more as he tried to strangle Frollo. However, there was barely anyone trying to stop him this time. Most of them were just resisting doing the same thing.

**Frollo: "anyone else would have drowned you. And **_**this**_** is my thanks for taking you in and raising you as my son?"**

**Quasimodo: (looking down sadly) "I'm sorry, sir."**

**Frollo: (faking sadness) "oh, my dear Quasimodo, you don't know what it's like out there. I do…I do…"**

**Frollo: (singing/ continues) "**_**the world is cruel, the world is wicked. It's I alone who you can trust in this whole city, I am your only friend."**_

"The world is only cruel to those who are cruel to others," spoke a glaring Phoebus, "you are just making it seem crueler then it actually is."

**Frollo**_**: "I, who keep you, teach you, feed you, and dress you. I who looks upon you without fear, how can I protect you boy unless you stay in here. Away in here?"**_

**Frollo**_**: "you are deformed."**_

**Quasimodo**_**: "I am deformed."**_

Clopin seethed at this, "it is no wonder he is afraid of the world! You're making him think he is a monster!"

**Frollo**_**: "and you are ugly."**_

**Quasimodo**_**: "and I am ugly."**_

**Frollo**_**: "and these are crimes for which the world shows little pity. You do not comprehend."**_

**Quasimodo**_**: "you are my one defender."**_

**Frollo: **_**"out there, they'll revile you as a monster."**_

**Quasimodo: **_**"I am a monster."**_

**Frollo: **_**"out there, they will hate with scorn and jeer."**_

**Quasimodo: **_**"only a monster."**_

**Frollo: **_**"why invite their calumny and consternation? Stay in here, be faithful to me."**_

**Quasimodo: **_**"I'm faithful"**_

**Frollo: **_**"Grateful to me."**_

**Quasimodo: **_**"I'm grateful."**_

**Frollo: **_**"do as I say. Obey and stay in here."**_

**Quasimodo: **_**"I'll stay in here."**_

**(Frollo goes to leave.)**

**Quasimodo: "you are good to me, master. I'm sorry."**

**Frollo: "you are forgiven. But, remember Quasimodo: this is your sanctuary."**

**Quasimodo: "Sanctuary."**

**(Exit Frollo)**

The movie paused as DC518 (short name for Dovahcreed518) reappeared in front of the screen. He nodded to the surprised people before speaking out, "now that you have all seen the beginning of the movie, I would like to introduce several other guests."

He looked to the rafters and spoke, "Quasi, Hugo, Laverne, Victor, if you all would please come down now."

Everyone was shocked when the hunchback swung down to the ground, followed by the 'goyles. He smiled at everyone, except for the shocked Frollo who he just glared at. He smiled widely at his uncle, "hello uncle."

Clopin smiled, tears in his eyes as he approached and hugged his nephew, "hello my dear nephew, I'm so happy to finally meet you."

DC518 smiled at the scene, before looking to the readers and whispering, "Let's give them a few moments. Come back next time to see what happens." He winked and snapped his fingers, causing everything to flash black.

_**END Chapter 2**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney Version or otherwise)._

_Hello everyone, I'm back :D sorry if I scared anyone with my absent on this story, but I've been busy with college work :P anyways, ONWARDS!_

"The bells" –Talking (outside the movie)

'Of Notre Dame' –Thoughts (outside the movie)

"**Topsy-Turvy" –Talking (inside Movie)**

**(Everybody's acting crazy) –Non-Character actions (scene change, camera zoom, etc.)**

"_**The Feast of Fools" –Singing (inside Movie)**_

Chapter 3: Out There with the Gypsies

We flash back into the screening room to find almost everyone smiling (three guesses who isn't and the first two don't count). In the middle of the numerous Gypsies, we find the two members of the reunited family.

Clopin had one arm around his Nephew's large shoulders, smiling like a Cheshire cat. He laughed as he said, "then there was the time when we were five! Bon Dieu (1) I had never seen a man run so fast with his leggings around his ankles!"

Quasimodo chuckled loudly, "My mother really did that? Just because the poor man pushed you?"

Clopin laughed loudly, "Oh mon neveu n'est pas-si-little (2), she would have done worse if she could have."

Clopin was about to speak again when he heard someone clear their throat. Turning forwards he saw DC518, who was smiling gently at the two of them. "I really hate to interrupt, but we must continue the movie."

Clopin sighed, but nodded, "Yes, yes. I understand Mon ami (3). Continue the story."

DC518 nodded and snapped his fingers, starting the movie once again.

**Quasimodo: "**_**Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone"**_

"_**Gazing at the people down below me"**_

"_**All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone"**_

**(As Quasi sings, we travel upwards and round a few of the numerous bells. Closing in on Quasi once again, we see that he has climbed higher so he may look down at the people of Paris as they set up for the festival.)**

Clopin smiled sadly and whispered to his nephew, "You needn't worry about that anymore. From now on, you will be joining us." He gestured to the other gypsies, those of which who could hear him, smiled at the poor boy.

Quasi smiled shyly, not used to all of the attention just yet. He was very happy though, he had a family!

"_**Hungry for the histories they show me"**_

"_**All my life I memorized their faces"**_

"_**Knowing them as they will never know me"**_

Frollo frowned, glaring at the smiling Quasimodo as he thought, 'no one should have known about my monster. He should have stayed in that tower until I said otherwise.'

He sneered as he thought about the being who brought them all here, he whispered to himself, "I need to find some way to control this obvious demon. Who else could have power like this?" (He's not too bright, is he?)

**(Quasi returns inside, stopping by his work table to pick up a few of his figurines. We focus on a small woman in blue, who Quasi sets them all back upon the table. His face is sad as he sings, realizing that he may never get a chance to live a good life in this tower.)**

"_**All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day"**_

"_**Not above them..."**_

"_**But part of them..."**_

**(He places his deformed figurine down with the others, signifying his desire to be one of them. Zooming out, we eventually have a heaven-like view of the entire city.)**

Quasi smiles and quietly says, "The city really is beautiful from above."

Clopin smiled and said, "You'll have to show me sometime."

"_**And out there, living in the sun"**_

"_**Give me one day out there"**_

"_**All I ask is one, to hold forever"**_

**(As we return to Quasi, he jumps over the balcony and hangs onto the stone decorations of the church. Sliding down one of the pillars, he smiles as he lands next to the 'goyles. He grabs Hugo and Laverne in a big hug before setting them down and leaning around another pillar.)**

Clopin chuckled and said, "Well, it seems you trained yourself! We could use another acrobat in the shows."

Quasi just smiled, slowly becoming more open to human interaction.

From behind the two family members, a certain trio were smiling. Their boy was finally seeing the truth, not what that monster disguised as a man of god told him.

"_**Out there, where they all live unaware"**_

"_**What I'd give… what I'd dare"**_

"_**Just too live one day out there!"**_

**(A shadowed shot shows Quasi moving through a maze of pillars before standing in front of one of the church's stain-glass windows.)**

"_**Out there among the miller and the weavers and their wives"**_

"_**Through the roofs and gables I can see them"**_

"_**Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives"**_

"_**Heedless of the gift it is to be them"**_

**(We zoom into the actual city as we listen to Quasi. We watch the people live their lives. Jumping back to Quasi, we find him standing upon a ledge as he sings.)**

Clopin suddenly gasps, "Marie Mère de Dieu! (4) Quasimodo what are you doing there?!" you could see the worry on his face as he turned to his Nephew.

Quasimodo calmly put his hands on Clopin's shoulders, "Calme, Calme (5) uncle. I've been able to do that for years now. Ringing the bells can only be fun for so long until you're forced to explore."

Seeing the calm smile on his nephew's face, Clopin forced himself to calm down and watch the rest of the movie.

"_**If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant"**_

"_**Out there, strolling by the seine"**_

"_**Taste a morning out there"**_

"_**Like ordinary men who freely walk about there"**_

**(He jumps off of the ledge, safely landing upon an aqueduct. He slides down with the water, eventually stopping at one of the immobile gargoyles that surround the church. He sits down on the Gargoyle, taking some of the water flowing from its mouth and splashing his face.)**

"_**Just one day and then I swear"**_

"_**I'll be content, with my share"**_

"_**Won't resent, won't despair,"**_

**(Quasi climbs a steeple top, holding onto the strong iron rod at the top as he continues to sing. Soon, he starts climbing back down, running back to the ledge he had originally been on as he finished his song**

"_**Old and bent, I won't care."**_

_**I'll have spent one day out there!"**_

Everyone smiled at Quasimodo, knowing he'd be free from now on. Far off to the left of the group of gypsies, Phoebus was thinking. He knew Frollo would try and claim "ownership" of Quasimodo once he got the chance, so he had been planning.

Now, with the movie paused with a mental command from DC518, who knew what the solider was planning, Phoebus stood up and called out, "EXCUSE ME! CAN I GET EVERYONE'S ATTENTION?"

Once everyone was looking at him he cleared his throat and said, "It is my honor, as Captain of the Guard and one of his majesty's most decorated generals, to announce the emancipation of one Quasimodo from Judge Claude Frollo." Seeing to shocked looks on Frollo and the Archdeacon's faces and the confused look on everyone else's, he continued with a bit of a smug attitude, "this means, from hence forth, Judge Claude Frollo no longer has ANY control over Quasimodo."

The gypsies all smiled and began cheering, a shocked Quasimodo being hugged tightly by Clopin. Frollo's calm façade nearly broken, his desire to attack the "traitorous guard" being just barely held back. Instead, he focused his anger into figuring out how to control DC518 (who was quietly chuckling at his stubbornness).

Once everyone had calmed down, the movie began playing once again.

**(Dissolve down to street level, where, in the midst of all the activity, walks Phoebus, and his horse, Achilles. Phoebus is consulting a map.)**

**Phoebus: "Huh, ya leave town for a couple of decades and they change everything."**

Phoebus smirked, "Well, I apparently get back home alright."

Esmerelda smirked as well and said, "Too bad you're lost, solider boy." She winked at the slightly stunned Phoebus before turning back to the movie.

**(He looks and sees a pair of guards walking by.)**

**Phoebus: "Excuse me, gentlemen, I'm looking for the Palace of Justice. Would you- (they completely ignore him)-hmmm, I guess not."**

Phoebus, getting over his shock from Esmeralda's flirty shot, narrowed his eyes, "the guards should be helping the people. My cloak covers my armor so they won't treat me like their Captain, but…"

Clopin nods, "Yes. It appears you might be the only honest guard left Mon ami."

Phoebus frowned and thought, 'I'll have to try and change that when we get back.'

**(Meanwhile, in a corner, Esmeralda and Djali are dancing for change. A woman and her child walk by, but the woman steers her child away.)**

**Woman: "Stay away, child-they're gypsies. They'll steal us blind."**

**(Phoebus, entranced by Esmeralda's dancing, drops a few coins into the hat on the ground. Soon, a boy on top of the wall whistles. Everything comes to a halt, and all scramble for cover. As Djali grabs the hat, coins fly everywhere. He runs, and Esmeralda runs out to grab the money. As she's gathering the change, the guards arrive.)**

**Guard 1: "All right, gypsy, where'd ya get the money?"**

**Esmeralda: "For your information, I earned it."**

**Guard 1: "Gypsies don't earn money."**

Phoebus frowned, "Alright, I KNOW they must have saw you earn that money. There is no way they couldn't." he was getting more and more disappointed by the guards in Paris.

DC518 appeared, saying, "Do not JUDGE all the guards cruelly. Certain people conspire to force them into submission with threats and lies." Seeing his message give n, based on the increased glares at Frollo, he disappeared once again.

**Guard 2: "You steal it?"**

**Esmeralda: "You'd know a lot about stealing!"**

**Guard 1: "Troublemaker!"**

**Guard 2: "Maybe a day in the stocks will cool you down."**

**(She fights them, and eventually escapes. As the guards begin to chase, Phoebus blocks them with Achilles, and they fall to the ground. Guard 1 is in the right spot, and...)**

**Phoebus: "Achilles! Sit!"**

**(Achilles does as he is told, and sits on top of Guard 1.)**

This causes everyone besides Frollo to laugh at the guard.

**Phoebus: "Oh, dear, I'm sorry. Naughty horse, naughty! He's just impossible! Really, I can't take him anywhere."**

**Guard 1: "Get this thing off me!"**

**Guard 2: (Approaching Phoebus) "I'll teach you a lesson, peasant!"**

**(He whips out a small dagger, to which Phoebus pulls out his shining sword.)**

Phoebus smirked and said, "Mine's bigger than your's." which got chuckles from the other men there, except Quasi who didn't understand it.

Esmeralda quietly said, "Hope that applies where it counts." She didn't know why, but…Phoebus had caught her attention where no other man had before.

**Phoebus: "You were saying...Lieutenant?"**

**(Guard 2 realizes who it is once he sees the armor.)**

**Guard 2: "Oh, Captain! At your service, sir!" (Saluting, he bangs his dagger into his head and winces.)**

**(Phoebus slams his sword into the ground, cutting off half of guard 1's mustache. He bends down to Guard 1.)**

**Phoebus: "I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but...the Palace of Justice?"**

**(Cut to the guards making a path for Captain Phoebus. As he walks, he sees some coins on the ground. He picks them up and drops them in the hat of an old man sitting on the street. After he passes, the "old man" pulls his hood down to reveal Djali sitting on Esmeralda's head. She looks at him curiously. Phoebus is trying to move through the crowd, but Achilles is refusing to come along.)**

**Phoebus: "Come on, boy. Achilles! Heel!"**

**(We zoom into the Palace of Justice and end up in the dungeon, where a guard in the next room is whipping a prisoner as Frollo listens. Phoebus enters)**

Many of the people frowned, not wanting to see or hear someone being tortured.

**Frollo: "Guard!"**

**Guard: "Sir?"**

**Frollo: "Ease up. Wait between lashes. Otherwise the older sting will dull him to the new."**

**Guard: "Yes sir."**

**(Frollo turns to Phoebus.)**

**Frollo: "Ah, so this is the gallant Phoebus, home from the wars."**

**Phoebus: "Reporting for duty, as ordered sir."**

**Frollo: "Your service record precedes you, Phoebus. I expect nothing but the best from a war hero of your caliber."**

**Phoebus: "And you shall have it, sir. I guarantee it."**

Phoebus shook his head. "I'm getting sick of him already, and I just met the man here."

**Frollo: "Yes. You know, my last captain of the guard was, um, a bit of a disappointment to me."**

**(A whip crack and a scream interrupt Frollo. Phoebus appears startled at the crack.)**

**Frollo (giving a small smile): "Well no matter. I'm sure you'll…whip, my men into shape."**

From somewhere no one could see, a voice called out, "THAT PUN SUCKED!"

**Phoebus: "Uh, thank you, sir, uh, very. Uh trem-uh, a tremendous honor, sir."**

**(Scene jumps to a balcony on the Palace of Justice. Frollo walk out with Phoebus, speaking to him about his job.)**

**Frollo: "You come to Paris in her darkest hour Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled."**

**Phoebus: "Misled, sir?"**

**Frollo: "Look, Captain—gypsies. The gypsies live outside the normal order. Their heathen ways inflame the peoples' lowest instincts, and they must be stopped."**

**Phoebus: (a bit surprised) "I was summoned from the wars to capture fortune tellers and palm readers?"**

The Phoebus currently watching was more pissed than surprised, "Really?! You summoned me because of your obsession with gypsies?"

Frollo merely sneered and said, "They are vermin who have infested the city, you should be honored to be helping me get rid of them."

Phoebus just snarled, "The day I agree with you, without you threatening me, is the day I want to die."

**Frollo: "Oh, the real war, Captain, is what you see before you. For twenty years, I have been taking care of the gypsies, one…by…one."**

**(On each of his last three words, Frollo crushes an ant on a tile before him. Then, he flips the tile over, revealing scores of ants scurrying around underneath.)**

**Frollo: "And yet, for all of my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven, within the walls of this very city. A nest, if you will. They call it the Court of Miracles."**

**Phoebus: "What are we going to do about it, sir?"**

**(Frollo smirks before slamming the tile back down, upside down, and turns it, crushing the remainder of the ants.)**

**Phoebus (Slightly disturbed): "you…make your point quite vividly, Sir."**

**Frollo: "You know, I like you Captain. Shall we?"**

**(He begins to leave, when the crowd below begins to cheer loudly.)**

**Frollo: "Oh, duty calls. Have you ever attended a peasant festival, Captain?"**

**Phoebus: "Not recently, sir."**

**Frollo: "Then this should be quite an educational experience for you. Come along."**

**END Chapter 3**

**For those of you who have been waiting for this story for weeks, I am VERY sorry! Between typing this and my other three stories, this one was put on the back burner. I can't promise faster uploads for this, but just know it WILL continue. It's just that I have to focus on the two stories I'm personally making up as I go. Once again, sorry.**

(1): Good God

(2): my not so little nephew

(3): My friend

(4): Mary mother of god

(5): Calm


End file.
